Badger Cereal
by Slender's Weird Sister
Summary: Danny Fenten thought he could tell his family and friends that he is Danny Phantom, but he was wrong. After getting hurt he only has one choice… going to Vlad. But Vlad is not as bad as he thinks and soon Danny's life gets turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Badger Cereal

HIIIIIII! This is my first fic, but I don't mind a little helpful criticism, but mostly review! In this fic Vlad only made an unknown clone of Danny and fought a lot, nothing else.

I do not own DP, because if I did Vlad would be Danny's dad and it would still be airing. XD Enjoy!

"I'm going to tell them," thought Danny Fenton, a 15 year old ghost boy a.k.a. Danny Phantom.

"I'm going to tell them that I'm half ghost… mom, dad, Jazz, Sam, Tucker… and I'm sure that they'll accept me." He fazed though his window and landed on his bed. He transformed into his human self and got off his bed and went downstairs. His parents were working on some new ghost gun or something, but Danny got a bad feeling from this one, but he decided to push the feeling away. He saw Jazz reading a book called, "Therapy for the Troubled," he rolled his eyes. Jazz was always reading something like that. He decided that he would tell Sam and Ticker later. He went back up to his room and did his homework, then came downstairs. His family was gathered in the living room, his parents were still working on the gun, but he paid it no mind. Jazz was writing something, probably something about weird behavior, he rolled his eyes. Danny took a breath and turned around so they could not see his face, saying slowly, "Mom, dad you know the Fenton portal that at first didn't work?" "Yes, son. What about it?" Said Jack Fenton. Danny continued, while transforming into Danny Phantom," Well about a year ago, I went into the portal and I touched something and I turned into a halfa… half ghost and half boy." Everyone in the room look at him with shock. He turned around only to see his parents point the gun at Danny and Jazz looked scared. He looked shocked at all of them. His mom said," We have had a ghost living under our roof all this time and we didn't even know?!" His dad said," Hey Maddie lets take it apart atom by atom!" "Yes, let's!" She shot the gun at Danny. He tried to faze though it but it still hit him. Danny cried out in pain and his mom said," Jack I did it! I made a ghost gun that keeps ghost from fazing though it!" " Let me have a go, Maddie!" As Danny's dad ripped it out of his mom's hand, the beam moved and Danny flew out of the beam's way just as Maddie cut his arm. "Ahhhh!" He yelled. Jack punched him in the face and and he landed by a window. Maddie flung the knife at his face. He jumped out of the way but got stabbed in the leg. Jack blasted him again but only got him in the chest. Danny could swear he heard a crack. He flew out the window and saw his mom and dad look though the window and yell," Don't ever come back!" Danny cried as he flew as fast as he could way from his old home. He knew of only one place that he could go, but he didn't know if he could make it all the way there. He flew all night and by morning he could hardly keep conscious, he had bled a lot and was having a terrible headache. He kept switching between Phantom and Fenton. He finally made it to a castle like mansion and only managed to knock before falling unconscious.

Sooooo what do you think? Sorry that's it is short , but first fic remember. Great, good, 50/50, bad? Review? Ideas,maybe? Whatever you feel like doing. Thanks, bye! Oh and thumbs up to whoever got the Badger Cereal reference.


	2. Chapter 2

Badger Cereal chapter 2

Hellooo! Got the second chapter and sorry if it is short I have a hard time making long chapters so whatever. Oh and Sam and Tucker don't know that Danny is a ghost.

I do not own DP if I did it would be more gory XD

Enjoy!

Vlad told the maid to get the door when he heard a knock and went back to work. He only looked up when the maid came back looking nervous and said, "Sir, a unconscious boy is at the front door and he looks hurt." Vlad got up and went to the door wondering who it could be. Not Danny, Danny thought that he was a villain and Danny was powerful, he couldn't be hurt enough to come to him anyway.

Vlad opened the door only to be shocked to see an unconscious Danny Phantom at his door. He quickly picked him up and started carrying him into a spare room, but only when Danny was closer to Vlad did he see the cuts and bruises that scattered his body. He laid Danny on a bed and saw a large bathroom. Good, I can was wash his wounds, thought Vlad.

He got a rag and some gauze and go to work. He cleaned off all the blood and ectoplasm of his leg, arm and head. He saw some blood under his shirt, but decided that he would deal with it when he woke up. He rapped the gauze around his head, leg and arm. It was pretty bad, it would take a long time to heal.

After Vlad was done he got up and looked at Danny sadly. The one person that he could relate to was on the verge of death. Vlad needed to know why. He left the room and went to his lab. He looked at a screen, thankful that he had cameras installed in the Fenton home, and saw Jack and Maddie picking ectoplasm off the living room floor, he stopped and tuned in just as Jack said something to Maddie. "We almost had him, Maddie, almost," Jack said. "Don't worry sweetie we can catch another ghost tomorrow," Maddie replied. "But he was a half ghost, what could we have learned from him, if we took him apart." Wait, ghost boy, thought Vlad and only got more curious. "I know we just have wait and the ghost boy might come back. In the mean time what should we do with 'Danny's' room he's not here so maybe we could make more lab space!" said Maddie. Vlad could only look on silently as Jack and Maddie walked out of the room. He quickly went back a few hours only to see Danny's parents attack him and Danny barely escaping out the window. Vlad looked shocked. He never thought that Danny parents would attack him, he always thought that they would except him. He worried for Danny, he was probably heartbroken. He would be there for Danny, help him with anything that he needed. Then Vlad got an idea.

As Vlad was leaving the room, someone said, "Time Out." Every thing stopped. A medallion was placed on Vlad's neck and Vlad looked up at whoever put the medallion on him and saw a ghost wearing a purple cloak with hood over his head, caring a staff was had clock like things on the top. Vlad was about to ask something, but the ghost said,"I am ClockWork, ghost of time that should answer your question." Vlad look surprised at the ghost and said calmly, "What business do you have with me?" "You have in your care a ghost halfa named Danny Phantom, yes?" said ClockWork. "Yes I do, why?" Vlad said, a bit cautiously. "Well I am sure you know of how Danny was attacked by his family was hurt." "Yes I just found out." "Well if the way this path goes Danny will become evil and kill his family and most of the earth." Vlad could hardly keep a calm face. Danny killing anyone was hard to imagine, but he the the ghost's word for it. He did like he everything. "What can be done to stop this terrible future?" Vlad asked. "We can only do one this," said ClockWork. "And what is that?" "We have to erase his memory and you must adopt him, as your own son."

Hey, hey, hey! New chapter slightly longer. Sorry my chapters are so short, I just find such great places to stop them at. Review, ideas, maybe? Whatever you like. I will try to keep posting chapters every week.


	3. Chapter 3

Badger Cereal Chapter 3

Hello my pretty's! How is every one? Good, good… Here's the next chapter and sorry if some people are a bit OOC, ( Jack Fenton, Maddie Fenton, Vlad Masters, etc… ) but they are in a different story, in a different situation, so bear with me.

I don't own DP if I did every fic about the show would get 50 bucks! Enjo- Wait that's too mainstream, how about… Voilà!

Danny woke up with a start only to give himself a major headache and labored breathing. He would have to be care not to use to much energy or breath. He clutched his head and looked around. He was in a big unfamiliar room. It had three big windows and three doors, a big bed, a TV and a fire place. It was very elegantly decorate.

Danny stood up only to fall face first on the ground. He groaned and sat up leaning on the side of the bed. He suddenly remembered why he was hurt and sighed carefully. Danny also remembered that he had made it is Vlad's house. Hopefully Vlad didn't do anything it him while he was sleeping. He noticed that he had bandages all over his body and that there was still blood on his chest. He touched his cheats and almost yelled out in pain. He bit his lip to stop from crying. He knew he was in too much pain to walk around, but still crawled over to the fire and lace and grabbed a fire poker. He used it to hoist himself up and use it like a cane. He started to sweat and a bit more blood came from his chest. He walked out of the room and slowly walked down the hall. He did know where he was going, but he had to go somewhere. He suddenly thought if he went ghost he could get around faster. He tried to go ghost, but as soon as he did he screamed in pain and fell unconscious.

Vlad heard the scream and transformed into Plasmus a flew through the ceiling and into a hallway. He looked around and saw Danny in ghost form. He approach then stop suddenly. He looked in horror at how badly his ghost form was hurt. Danny's wounds were ten times as bad in his ghost form. There was blood and ectoplasm all over the floor and his chest. Vlad quickly picked him up and flew him to his room, silently followed by ClockWork.

Danny woke up with an immense pain in his chest and head. He tired to open his eyes but something was covering it. He was about to rip it off when someone grabbed his hand. "No, Daniel," said a groggy voice. Every thing sounded groggy. "You can't let any light reach your eyes, it would make your condition worse." Danny sat up, but did not take off the cover for his eyes. He said, "Who are you? You sound familiar, but I can't place it." " I am Vlad," said the voice. "Vlad… did you do anything to me while I was asleep?" said Danny. "No I did not, please take my word for it." "Maybe." "Daniel, a ghost is here to discuss something with you. His name is ClockWork." "ClockWork. Let me guess you are the ghost of clocks, are you going to say 'Beware!' or something?" A deep calm voice said, "Close Daniel. I am the ghost of time and I have seen your future and you are evil." "What kind of evil are we talking about?" said Danny. "You kill half the earth and you family and friends. It is a grim future, bu-" ClockWork was interrupted by Danny, who tried to get up suddenly, but got pushed back. "Stay still you'll make it worse." said Vlad. Danny calmed down a bit, but still asked rather frantically, "I killed my family and friends and half the earth?! Not that I care about my family anymore." Danny said that last part in a low voice, but Vlad and ClockWork could still hear him. Vlad looked worried and turned to ClockWork, "You said that you have a way to stop this future from happening." Danny looked up at ClockWork, "Yea, what can I do to stop my bad future from happening?" ClockWork looked at both of them, saying, "There is only one way and you will not like it Danny but it is the only way." Danny raised an eyebrow, but stayed silent. ClockWork continued, "We have to change your memory, Danny, so that you never knew your parents, making so you never knew the pain that they inflicted." Danny yelled, "Change my memories? But what will my memories be after and where will I live and wha-" "Danny, said ClockWork. "If you agree you will become Vlad's son and so forth have the memories of being his son." "What?!" both Danny and Vlad yelled, or at least Danny tried to yell. He got dizzy headed and grabbed Vlad's arm for support. Vlad put his hand on Danny's, just incase. ClockWork again continued, "I know that is is very hard for you to except, but the only other way is to wipe you from existence. I thought about taking you to the past, but you would still know that they would betray you. I am sorry it is the only way." Danny thought for, to Vlad, what seemed like hours, but eventually said, "Fine Vlad has never tried to hurt beyond what I was able to take and helped me today and yesterday. I just don't want any one to get hurt." Vlad looked at Danny and said, "I'm glad that you trust me enough to do this." Danny looked in Vlad's direction and smiled a small smile. He turned to ClockWork, "I'm ready."

Sooo like the cliffhanger? What will happen with Vlad and Danny? What's happening with Sam and Tucker? Review? Maybe? Thanks! Ta, ta, my Pretty's!


	4. Chapter 4

Badger Cereal chapter 4

Like the last chapter? Hope you did I was pretty proud if I do say so myself. Well here's the next chapter and let's check on Sam and Tucker and see what's happening in Amity Park. So without further ado voilà!

ClockWork smiled at Danny and suddenly all three of them were in a clock dimension. It was filled with every kind of clock that had every time on them. It was an amazing place.

Danny was being held bridal style by Vlad. Danny looked annoyed at first, but later calmed down. "Hey Vlad tell me what this place looks like. I heard you say 'whoa' so it must be cool." said Danny. Vlad said, "The only thing way I can describe this place is that it is filled with clocks." "Hmm" ClockWork walked up to a big thrown and told Vlad to set Danny on it. Vlad did as he was told and Danny leaned back, saying, "This chair is surprisingly comfy." Danny slowly fell asleep and ClockWork said, "Good now we can begin the process. Vlad do not stop me from doing anything although it may look like I will do something bad, understand?" "Yes, please start." said Vlad.

ClockWork pulled a long reaper's scythe out of his cloak and lifted it over his head and brought it down on Danny's head with a slicing motion. Vlad ran up to try and stop him, but stopped. The scythe did not cut Danny, but made smoke seep out of his head and form a cloud that showed Danny's life, from when he was a child till that very second. Vlad watched in awe. It was cool, eerie and amazing all at the same time. It suddenly went back to his birth and instead of being at his home he was in a hospital with nurses looking sadly at baby Danny, Vlad could just hear what they were saying, "Poor boy his family dead there is no one to take care of him." "Yes he will have to go to an orphanage. It is very sad I heard that the family died in a car accident and that only the baby was saved." Then someone said, "I will take the boy." The memory changed suddenly and a toddler Danny was playing in Vlad's lab with Vlad working near by. The baby Danny walked toward the portal, but Vlad didn't notice, he was absorbed in work. Little Danny had walked into the portal just as it activated, because a ghost was trying to escape. Vlad heard a cry from Danny and turned around only to see Danny engulfed in ectoplasm. "Daniel!" yelled Vlad, as he rushed to turn off the portal. Vlad dropped to Danny's side and gasped. Danny's hair was white and as he looked up at Vlad his eyes were green. "Daddy… it hurts." said Danny. Vlad hugged Danny saying, "It will be ok. The pain will go away soon. Now go to sleep and you'll feel better later" "Ok, daddy." The memories continued to change Vlad almost cried at some of them. ClockWork said, "This will take awhile so you can sit over there." Vlad gladly sat and he too fell asleep.

Meanwhile in Amity Park.

Sam had called Danny three times already but know one answered. She was beginning to get worried. She, Tucker and Danny had to meet up in ten minutes for a group study. She called Tucker. Tucker answered, "Hey Sam what's up? If it's about the study party I'm coming over right now." "No Tucker," said Sam. "I have tried to call Danny three times, but no one answered. I'm getting worried." "Don't worry we'll stop by his house on the way to the library." "Ok. Hurry up already!" Sam hung up and started walking in the direction of Danny's house. Tucker soon joined her.

When they reached his house, they walked up to the door and knocked. Jazz opened to door and said come in, but something was wrong. "Hey where is Danny?" asked Sam. "Aaaa… ask my parents." And suddenly Jazz ran up stairs. "That's weird," said Tucker. "Yea," replied Sam. "Let's go ask his parents." They went into the lab and found Mr. and Mrs. Fenton working in the portal. Sam yelled to get Maddie's attention, "Hi, !. Um where is Danny? He's not grounded again right?" Maddie looked at them for about ten seconds before answering. "He ran away," she said simply. Sam and Tucker looked at her with unbelieving eyes. "What happened?!" said Tucker. "He said that he couldn't handle the stress and just ran out the door." "Why didn't you stop him?!" said Sam. "He is no longer part of this family. We have signed away all legal right to him so he can't come back. He was a disgrace to this family and so he no longer belongs here. Now if you would please leave that would be great." Maddie turned around and went back the work. Sam and Tucker just stood there for about a minute, then slowly walked up the stairs and out the door and just sat on the front steps. They looked at each other and Sam started to cry. Tucker gave her a hug and patted her head. She got up and started to walk home. Tucker too got up, but took her hand and walked her home, nether of them said a word.

Jazz had a very guilty feeling. She felt like she had betrayed Danny. She stayed in her room for most of the weekend. She went over every fact and had decided that her reaction to Danny being a ghost was unnecessary. She still thought that he was dangerous, but she knew that he would never hurt the family, hopefully. She went downstairs just as her mom said, "He is no longer part of this family. We have signed away all legal right to him so he can't come back. He was a disgrace to this family and so he no longer belongs here." Jazz sighed she knew that Danny could not come back her parents would only hurt him again. She hoped that he was safe.

Back in the clock dimension.

ClockWork wiped away the cloud. He woke Vlad up, "It is almost time, but we have give you more memories too, Vlad, but your old ones will not be taken away. We will only give you more." "Why," said Vlad. "If Danny is to say 'remember that time' and you have know idea what his is talking about Danny again will feel betrayed." "I understand. Will it take long?" "No, just stay still." ClockWork swung the scythe at Vlad and a cloud seeped out of his head. This time all ClockWork did was touch the cloud then he put it back in Vlad's head. Vlad opened his eye and said, "Now are we ready?" "Yes," said ClockWork. "But do not remove the eye cover till I come back and say that you can, understand?" "Yes." "Good." And suddenly they were all back in the big room with Danny sleeping in the bed. He suddenly sat up and tried to take the eye cover off, but Vlad stopped him, "Don't take the cover off Daniel, you are still healing from you fight with the Guy's in white and Skulker." How did he know that? Oh right. Danny replied, "Yes, Dad.

Ohhhh!

I am pretty happy with this chapter ( not the hurting Danny's friends though, *cry, cry* ) Hope you like it!


	5. Chapter 5

Badger Cereal chapter 5

Hi sorry for the spelling mistakes in the last few chapters, I will try and do better and did anyone get the Black Buttler reference, if so I love you! And in this fic Vlad used to like Maddie but never told Danny about it and now he doesn't because of what she did to Danny. Every story needs a them song so mine is "Welcome to the Club." By nightcore. Well voilà!

Vlad looked at Danny surprised and had a happy feeling in his heart, but still said, "Thank you, little badger." Danny smiled at the nickname. Clockwork spoke, "Daniel you are going to be in a lot of pain, because of your fight earlier and the operation that we just did so you must not remove the eye cover or move around without help of some kind. Do you understand?" "Yes, but for how long?" "For at least a month." "Oh ok." "Now," said Clockwork. "I must go, but don't forget everything that I said." Danny and Vlad both nodded. Suddenly there was a chime of bells and Clockwork was gone. Vlad turned to Danny, "I'm sure your hungry by now. Do you want something to eat?" "Sure," said Danny. "I want Fruit Loops, please." Vlad almost laughed. "Sure Daniel. I will have a maid bring you some. I have some work to do so I will be back in a bit." "Ok." As Vlad was walking out Danny said, "Love you dad." Vlad's heart swelled with happiness. He had always wanted a family and now he did.

After he told a maid to bring Danny some food, he went into his office. Now that Danny was his son he would have to change his birth certificate and last name, so he pulled a few strings and by eight p.m. Danny was officially Vlad's son. Vlad thought that he should go check on said boy, so he went to Danny's room. When he got there Danny was trying to bandage his chest. He had forgotten about that. Danny was failing miserably at it so Vlad walked over and took the bandages. Danny looked up and smiled. He lifted his arms and Vlad tried to painless rap the gauze around his chest. Danny winced in pain and after Vlad was done Danny sighed in relief. Vlad asked, "Are you ok Danny? It looks very painful. When you are better you should train with me more and then you can protect yourself better." Danny answered, "Sure the more I learn the better I can fight ghosts and with you." Danny smiled and asked for help out of bed. Vlad asked, "Why? You should rest." "I want to eat dinner by the fire. What's for dinner any way?" "Spaghetti and meatballs with melted butter. Here I'll help you up." Vlad grabbed Danny's arm and helped him walk of to the chair by the fire, Danny sat down and took a breath. He sighed and leaned back. Vlad left to get dinner, but when he came back Danny was asleep. Vlad smiled and covered him with a blanket and picked him up and put him in bed Danny moaned in pain a few times, but stayed asleep. Vlad ate his dinner in Danny's room and few asleep in the chair.

The next morning Vlad sent a Buttler to get Danny some clothes for Danny only had the blood stained ones. Danny's recovery was fast, no doubt, but it still took awhile and it was still quite painful. Danny stayed most of the day in bed except when he was eating with Vlad, at the table Vlad had brought in.

Danny was kinda bored, but not so much. He slept most of the day and listened to the radio or talked to the maid that brought him food, but his favorite part of the day was at dinner when Vlad ate dinner with him. He felt like he needed him more, like not leaving his side till he was safe and would love him always. He liked the pet name 'little badger' and when Vlad would rub his head softly. He he had a urge to call him fruit loop, but decided against it. He wondered why.

The next few days were kinds hard for Danny. The pain in his chest would suddenly grow and Danny could only grip Vlad's arm in a death grip. Vlad's arm was black and blue for a week after. His legs still hurt too much to walk on his own, but the cut was healing. His arm was already healing and it was almost done. His head on the other hand was creeping along at a snails pace. His head would hurt for most of the day and so would his eyes. He would cry when he thought that Vlad was not around, Vlad still saw and would walk in and pick him up and hug him till he fell asleep. They did not see Clockwork for a while and Vlad wondered if he would even come back soon.

It took almost three weeks but Danny's arm, leg, and most of his chest was healed. He could walk around by himself and didn't have such a hard breathing. His head had recovered a bit but not much. Danny still couldn't go ghost, because Vlad said that he couldn't till was fully healed.

A few days later almost all of Danny was fully healed, everything, but his head and he still had the eye cover. He could run up and down the hallway and could pick up heavy things. He didn't have labored breathing any more and could take off and put on shirts without causing himself pain. He would walk to the kitchen and ask for snacks or tastes of the food that the kitchen staff was making. He would also walk to the dining room and eat meals with Vlad. He would also walk into his office and talk about business and an interesting topic came up. Vlad would be running for mayor in a town Called Amity Park in Colorado in a few months, because it was a big business opportunity. They would be moving there. Danny was excited. He would also be going to school there. He couldn't wait.

Danny's hair had grown out so it was long like Vlad's and his hair had also become a rather gray color too. He stated to wear it in a ponytail like Vlad's. He also stopped slouching start walking with his shoulders back. He had forgotten about his posture while he was healing he would be like his father.

Clockwork saw all of this and smiled. He would need to visit him soon. He decided that he would go tomorrow.

Hey like this chapter? I hope so. And to Danny clockwork was there to heal Danny after the fight not to change his memory. And I know that this chapter was a bit rushed but I didn't know how else to do it. And two weeks till X-mas!


	6. Chapter 6

Badger Cereal chapter 6

Hiiii! Liked the last chapter? I hope you did. It's funny, but the way I'm writing this story, to me at least, is like me reading a story and it's exactly like how I want it to turn out. Oh and everyone who works in Vlad's house is a ghost and to Danny he just hired them. Get it? Got it. Good. Ok next chapter up and happy reading.

Danny was in the kitchen eating a rice crispy treat that the head cook had made for him, when he heard, "Time out." Every thing froze Clockwork put a medallion on Danny's neck. Said boy put his hand on Clockwork's staff and felt the top. He felt a stopwatch and smiled, Clockwork came back. "Hey, Clockwork," said Danny. "You came back. I was beginning to forget about you. We should go get my dad." Danny walked out of the room holding the cane that Vlad gave him. Clockwork watched as Danny rather fast, walked out into his dad's office. He felt around till he felt Vlad's arm and said here he is, can you unfreeze him please?" Clockwork put a medallion on Vlad neck and he looked up at him. "Oh Clockwork your here, is it time?" said Vlad. "Yes," said Clockwork. "It is time, but there is another this that we must do. You must go ghost today Danny. Then and only then will you be fully healed." Danny thought and said, "Ok let's do this."

Danny was sitting in the middle of his bad and Vlad and Clockwork stool to the side. Clockwork went up to Danny and took off the eye cover. Danny had his eyes closed. Clockwork said, "Open your eyes, they may hurt, but not for long." Vlad put his hand on Danny shoulder and Danny took at breath and opened his eyes. If you were to say it stung badly that would be a understatement. Danny cried and held his eyes with his hands holding them open for as long as long as he could. He closed his for 2 seconds them opened them again they still hurt and so did his head, but not as much. He continued to do this until he could look around and see properly. His head still hurt though. He looked at Vlad and smiled, this was the first time in a month that he had seen his dad's face. Vlad smiled back. They both were very happy. Danny turned to Clockwork and asked, "I have to go ghost now, right?" "Yes, but do it on the bed and don't fly till I tell you." said Clockwork. "Ok." Danny said, "I'm going ghost!" Two white light ring covered Danny's body and he turned ghost. Again if you say it hurt very badly that would be a understatement. Danny screamed out in pain and his eyes glowed white. Vlad ran to Danny, but Clockwork stopped him. Clockwork said, "Because of everything that he went through his body evolved so his wounds would heal faster. I'm sure you have noticed that his hair was turning a gray color like your's and that he could pick up heavy things even with his still healing arm." Vlad nodded. He had noticed and he had wondered why. Danny gripped his head with his hands and his hair became blue. He grew a bit and he grew small claws. Danny stopped screaming and fell unconscious. Vlad ran over to Danny and picked his head up. Danny woke up and looked at Vlad. He smiled and Vlad saw fangs. Clockwork said, "Danny fly around the room a bit." Danny did as he was told, but suddenly he disappeared. Vlad looked around and suddenly Danny was on the bed again. "How was that?," said Danny. Vlad blinked, "Danny all you did was turn invisible." "No," said Clockwork. "He flew, but now that his is stronger he flew too fast." Vlad and Danny looked at Clockwork amazed. Clockwork said, "Now I must go, but Danny I want you to train and master your new powers." Danny nodded. "And Vlad be sure to help Danny in any way you can." "Of course." "One last thing, Danny do not let yourself get angry at the people in Amity Park, do you understand?" "Yes, sir." "Now time in." Suddenly the noise of the kitchen and sounds from outside came back. They heard the chime of bells and Clockwork was gone.

Danny trained with Vlad every day, when he was a ghost and not a ghost. He also talked about business more so that Danny would be prepared for school, even though Vlad knew that Danny did need too. The months past quickly and in two days they would go to Amity Park.

Sorry if this chapter is kinda short, it's just that was a Great place to end it at. And I changed my mind about Dani she will not be Danny's clone, but she will appear in the story so don't worry. Hope you like the story so far and thanks for all the reviews, the mean a lot to me and whenever I have writers block I look at pics and read a lot and then ideas pop into my head and I start writing. Bye for now.


	7. Chapter 7

Badger Cereal chapter 7

Well here is the next chapter I hope you liked the last chapter. Now on with the 'Fic'! *the stage curtain opens* Voilà!

Danny flew excitedly around his room, Vlad and him had to leave soon to move to Amity Park. Vlad and him had a big mansion ready for them to live when they got there. He would go to school and maybe make some friends.

Vlad called him downstairs. Danny grabbed his bags and ran down stairs. He almost slammed in Vlad on his way out the door. Vlad caught him before he went outside. Vlad said, "Hey little badger, wait a second I have some things to talk to you about be for we leave." Danny looked up at him and nodded. Vlad continued, "When we get there you will represent me in your school and in the town. I need you to be my helper understand?" Danny nodded again. "But I know that you will anyway, just wanted to make sure." Danny hugged him then ran out to put his bags in the car. Vlad watched and smiled. He loved this new life that he had been given. He walked into his old office and grabbed the tickets and they were on their way.

They landed at lunch time and Danny was very hungry. Vlad told him to wait till they got to the mansion. They got there around one o'clock. Vlad told Danny that he could go to town and get some lunch. There was a place called 'Nasty Burger' that was the most popular place in town and probably the only place. Vlad have Danny a 100 bucks so that he could also buy what he wanted for his room, he could also hire a moving company to take it there. Danny put on a pair of skinny jeans, a button down shirts and a biker's jacket, put his hair in a ponytail, said bye and could not be out of there fast enough.

Danny wondered around till he saw a big sign that said, 'Nasty Burger' he walked into it and walked up to the counter and asked for a cheeseburger with a milkshake. The lady asked for ten bucks and Danny handed her the solid 100 dollars and the lady and the people around him gasped, but pretended like it was nothing. The lady carefully have back the change and gave him his food. Danny grabbed the food and sat down. He took a bit and loved it for some reason.

As he was eating a girl with blue dyed hair and metal jewelry everywhere walked in. She got a burger and wondered around wondering where to sit. Danny suddenly called out to her saying, "You can sit here." She looked at him for a second then smiled. She glided into the booth and started eating. Danny asked, "What's your name? Mine is Dan Masters." Danny had decided that Dan was more mature than Danny. She answered, "Catherine, but you can call me CoCo. Hey your dad is running for mayor isn't he? Cool so that means you're new here. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand. Danny shook it and they started talking about everything and they find out that they would both go to the same school, when a goth girl and a black boy with a PDA walked in. They ordered their food and sat in the booth next to them. They just started eating when some buff boys and some pretty girls walked in. They too got some food and started to hang out in the back. One of the boys with blonde hair and a football jersey walked up to CoCo and asked, "Hey CoCo you never got back to me about my question. Come on answer me wan'a go on a date or what?" "I said no, Dash! I do NOT want to go out on a date with you. Your a jerk." She went back to eating only to have her hand wrenched away from her food. Dash had grabbed her hand and forced her to look at him. He said, "Come on CoCo. I know you want to your just playing hard to get." "Excuse me, but she said no so if you have no idea what the word no means then let me explain." Danny said as he took Dash's hand off CoCo's. "No means that she does NOT want to go out with you and that she is not playing 'hard to get,' understand?" The goth girl, the geek boy and all the other kids stared at Danny in amazement. No one stood up to Dash that was unheard of. Dash was angry, so he lashed out at Danny meaning to hit him in the face, but Danny moved at the last second and caught his fist. "No, no, no 'Dash' let's no get violent we are in a restaurant." Danny pushed Dash to the side offered his hand to CoCo and walked out, everyone looking amazed.

Danny and Coco were followed by the goth girl and the geek boy. The girl said, "Hey you were great back there your the second person to ever stick up to Dash." The boy said, "You were really cool. Anyways I'm Tucker, this is Sama-!" The goth girl gabbed Tucker in the ribs. She said, "Call me Sam, nice to meet you." She and Danny shook hands and she felt how strong his hands were. Danny said, "Hello, my name is Dan Masters and this is CoCo." CoCo nodded at them. "Well, goodbye." As Danny walked away Sam said, "Will we see you again?" Danny answered, "If you go to the only school in this town then yes, we will."

Hey this is what you all have been waiting for, Danny meeting his old friends again. This is where it gets good, so be prepared for a little heartbreak. I will start referring to Danny as Dan for obvious reasons. Well in the words of Dan, "Well, goodbye." *disappears leaving smoke, smelling like writing inc.*


	8. Chapter 8

Badger Cereal chapter 8

Like the last chapter? Hope you did. Sorry if Amity Park is not really in Colorado, that's just were I think it is so, whatevs. Happy reading.

CoCo was having a bad day. Her parents, being the rich snobby people that they were, were determined to make her take off her jewelry and make her put on a dress. She liked her jewelry and her jeans, so she ran off. She wondered around all morning, only noticing the time when her stomach growled. She walked around some more till she got to Nasty Burger and walked inside. She got her burger, but couldn't find a place to sit, every booth had someone in it. As she walked around a boy in a bikers jacket with shaggy grayish hair and blue eyes, called out to her saying, "You can sit here." She thought about it and decided to walk over and sit. She started to eat her food when the boy said, "What's your name? Mine is Dan Masters." She remembered that last name from somewhere… oh right her dad said something about Vlad Masters running for mayor. She said, "Catherine, but you can call me CoCo. Hey your dad is running for mayor isn't he? Cool so that means you're new here. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand. Dan shook it and they started talking about everything and they found out that they would both go to the same school. She was was didn't notice the group of people coming in, when she could swear the she felt eyes on her back. She turned just to see Dash walk up to her and say, "Hey CoCo you never got back to me about my question. Come on answer me, wan'a go on a date or what?" She was tired of Dash, asking her the same question day after day. "I said no, Dash! I do NOT want to go out on a date with you. Your a jerk." She went back to eating only to have her hand wrenched away from her food. Dash had grabbed her hand and forced her to look at him. He said, "Come on CoCo. I know you want to, your just playing hard to get." She was about to yell again when Dan said, "Excuse me, but she said no so if you have no idea what the word no means then let me explain." Dan took Dash's hand off CoCo's and looked at him. "No means that she does NOT want to go out with you and that she is NOT playing 'hard to get,' understand?" She looked at him and realized that he was still holding her hand. She resisted the urge to blush. Dash on the other hand did not like that and tired to punch Dan, but he caught the fist and said, "No, no, no 'Dash' let's not get violent we are in a restaurant." She stared at Dan as he offered his hand she took it and turned away so that Dan could not see that she blushed.

They were stopped by a goth girl and a geek boy that both went to the same school as her. They talked to Dan and He introduced CoCo to them. She nodded and crossed her arms and started walking away. She heard Dan say that he would see them again and his footsteps, as he ran up to her. She looked away from him saying, "T-thanks for back there. I'm glad that you didn't make a scene. I have been trying to make Dash go away for while." Dan smiled, "No big deal. Hey I have to shop for my house, wan'a come with me? I have no idea where to go." He smiled and she smiled back saying, "Sure lets to to the mall, they should have some stuff to decorate your house and maybe some good furniture."

After the shopped all afternoon Dan said that he had to get home for dinner, so did she. They said goodbye and CoCo went home happily with a lighthearted feeling in her heart. He parents didn't care, as long as she came home safely. She went to her room and couldn't wait for school to start.

Hi! Hope you like this new chapter and I know it's almost lost me a recap, but I had to make a chapter in CoCo's point of view as soon as possible so that you're ready for a surprise. Well look forward to the next chapter!

*gets a dramatic helicopter lift*


	9. Chapter 9

Badger Cereal chapter 9

Hi! Has anyone started X-Mas shopping yet? I have. I have an announcement to make. Since it's almost Christmas my story might not be up dated for while, I will put up a chapter a week so just so you know I'm not dead. Ok happy reading.

Dan dressed in skinny jeans and a black button down shirt. He packed his lunch, laptop, and school books in his bag and went downstairs. Today was the first day of school and he couldn't wait. Vlad stopped him. Vlad hugged him and said, "Do me proud, little badger." Dan nodded and hugged him back. "Be good and be a masters. Oh and I have a present for you Daniel." He walked outside and Dan gasped. There was a motorcycle, a nice skinny one, with a blue paint job and leather handles. Dan smiled and hugged Vlad thanking him and then ran up to check it out he almost forgot about the time when Vlad said, "You should go, you have school." Dan ran inside and grabbed his bag. He slung it on his back and started the engine. He said goodbye and drove away. Vlad looked on and smiled. Daniel would do great in school, he didn't need to tell him.

Dan pulled in the school parking lot a little early for school. The people around stared at him in awe, he was really a cool person. He walked like he knew what he was doing and had a gold chan watch with the name Masters on the side. He spotted CoCo as she walked inside. He ran after her and touched her arm she yelled, "Get away Das- Oh it's you. Hi sorry I thought you were Dash." "It's fine." said Dan. "How have you been you been?" "Fine I guess, my parents keep trying to make me wear a pink or yellow dress, but I HATE dresses. Oh nice bike." Dan smiled and asked, "Thanks, anyway what do your parents do anyway?" "Well they used to be ghost hunters, but after an accident, they quit and my dad is the founder of a electronic company and made a bunch, so I'm kinda rich." She smiled a small smile. They continued to talk on their way to their class room. She went into the classroom first and Dan was told to wait outside till the teacher could introduce him to the class. After the class room was filled, the teacher called Dan into the room. He walked in and stood, back straight and shoulders back towards the class. The kids started whispering and talking and thought he heard 'wow that's a nice one' coming from a girl in a tight pink shirt and pants, the teacher told them to be quiet and said, "Now class this is Daniel Masters, his dad is Vlad Masters, who is currently running for mayor and Daniel tell use a bit about yourself." Dan answered, "Hello, call me Dan, I will turn 16 soon and I just moved here and I hope we have a great year." The class said hi back and the teacher said to take a seat. He sat next to CoCo and smiled. She smiled back and class started.

The day passed fast and it was time for lunch. Dan went to cafeteria and sat down with his lunch and laptop. He ate his lunch while doing some work for his dad's business. The kids round him wondered if he was a teacher or something.

CoCo stood across from him and said, "Hey can I sit here?" He looked up and said, "Sure," and put his laptop away. "What you working on?" Dan said, "My dad said to find out what kind of things could be changed for the better in this town so that he could do something them, any pointers?" She laughed. "You know," she said. "You are a funny guy. You can look it up in the town hall, it has records of everything that goes on around here and most of it is accessible to the people." "Thanks." They ate there food in peace, when Dash walked in and saw Danny and almost ran up to him. He glanced at CoCo, but said to Dan, "What are you doing here, turd?" Dan took the last bite of food, then turned to Dash, "I got to this school now, Dash. Please leave I was in the middle of a conversation and you interrupted it." He turned to CoCo, but Dash grabbed his collar and said, "Don't ignore me, I'm the top and best kid in this school and I won't be ignored!" Dan just raised an eyebrow and calmly removed Dash's hand of his shirt. He stood up and was eye to eye with Dash. Dan said, "I was not ignoring you, I told you to go away and assumed that you would and please do not call me turd." Dash had the face that everyone hated. They knew better then to interfere now. Dash made a fist, "I'll call you turd if I want and since I'm the top dog here you have to obey me! Now but me lunch." The teachers started to come in and started to walk over to Dash say that he was a masters and to not make trouble in school, when Dan said, "I'll buy you lunch if you leave me and CoCo alone, I have plenty of money." Everyone stared, even the teachers, they had all expected Dan to refuse. Dash snorted, "Whatever makes your boat float." So Dan bought the nicest lunch and handed it to Dash. He took one bite and said, "Gross! I only wanted meat and fries!" He threw the lunch at Dan, but he dodged and picked up the tray and put the lunch back on it. He walked up to Dash and said, "Now don't be wasteful." and threw the lunch at Dash. He felt like he had done that before. Dash yelled, "Oh your gonna pay for this." He was about to fight Dan when grabbed his arm. "Now I'm sure you know that starting a fight in school gets you detention and starting a fight with a Masters, people who raised my salary, will get you days of detention, but since you won use the game last semester you will only have two days of detention. Now come with me and I'm sorry this will not happen again, so I'm sure you'll not tell your father?" Dan shook his head, "No you didn't cause the trouble." Lancer smiled and walked out with a very angry Dash.

CoCo and just about everyone stared at Dan. Sam, who walked in just before Dash started "talking" to Dan, ran up to Dan saying, "Wow that was awesome! The only other person who ever threw food at Dash stopped coming here. You're awesome, we should hang out some time." Dan said, "You've mentioned this person twice now, what was his name and why did he stop coming here?" Sam looked a bit sad, but tried to covet it with a small smile, "He ran away about 5 months ago. His name was Danny Fenton."

Sooo Danny F. was mentioned and oh we have a mad Dash on our hand, but wait there's more CoCo's parents were ghost hunters? Look forward to the next chapter and please review! * throws a smoke bomb and is gone only leaving a typewriter*


	10. Chapter 10

Badger Cereal chapter 10

I am soooooo sorry that I have not posted in a while, because of Christmas, New Year and starting school and I have no more excuses I just forgot, I'll try to do better. Now on with the fic!

Danny could not help but feel like he had heard the name Danny Fenton before. Of course he used to have the nickname Danny before, but it was the last name that sounded familiar.

As he walk downstairs he heard a bang on the door. He waited a bit for the butler to open the door, but no one opened the door. He ran to the door and opened it, he gasped. On the door step was a young, maybe twelve, girl with white hair and a black and white body suit like his. She looked terrible, her hair was a mess, her suit was torn up and she had some cuts on her face and hands. He quickly scooped her up and walked her to a spare room and laid her on the bed. She moved a bit, but stayed asleep. Dan ran a got Vlad and told him how he found her. Vlad looked at the cuts and said she would be fine and that there would not be any marks.

She stayed asleep for three days, during that time Dan would go to school, stay out with CoCo for a bit, then come home to watch over the girl while Vlad worked.

On the fourth day the girl woke up and looked around to see a sleeping boy on the floor with his head on the bed. She gently touched him on the arm and he slowly got up he looked at her and his face brightened. He went up to her and felt her pulse. He said, "Everything seems fine. You've been asleep for four days and have a lot of healing cuts. Oh and my name is Dan Masters." The girl looked at him for a second then said, "Dan… oh!" She suddenly jumped out of bed only to find she had too little strength to even walk. She slowly sat down. She looked fearfully at Dan. Dan walked over to her and said, "Don't worry I won't hurt you. Would you mind telling your name?" She looked confused then answered, "I don't have a name." Dan looked surprised then said, "Can I name you?" She thought about it then nodded, "I will name you… Dani with an i at the end, if you like it." She looked happy for a moment then looked very sleepy. Dan picked her up and layed her down on the bed and covered her up. She fell asleep quickly so Dan went to go tell Vlad.

Vlad was in his study, working, when Dan flew into his room. Vlad looked up seeing Dan with a very happy face, he said, "What's the good news?" Dan answered, "The girl finally woke up, but she went back to sleep, but I don't think for that long this time." "That's great! How was she?" "She was good, a bit weak," Dan said. "But she told me she didn't have a name so I named her. Her name is Dani, with an i." Vlad thought for a second then said, "That sounds like a great name. Now could you tell the cook to make some chicken soup for her when she wakes up and some dinner for us. I have just a bit more work then we can train till supper." Dan looked pleased, Vlad knew Daniel liked it when they trained and ate together. Dan flew out of the room to do as he was told.

Dani woke up when the sky was getting dark. Dan was walking into the room with a tray of food. She looked hungrily at the tray which had chicken soup with bread and tea. He set it down on the side table and set on the edge of the bed and felt her pulse, "Everything seems to be good, you want some food?" She nodded. He gave her the tea and some pills, "This will help get your strength back up." Dani looked warily at the pills, but still took them. Then he handed her the soup and bread. She almost ate like a wild animal, she was so hungry. Dan just smiled and waited till she was done eating every bite. He put the empty bowl and put it on the side table. He felt her pulse again then said, "Mind if I ask you a few questions?" Dani shook her head. "Thanks, um I know you seem to have ghost powers, right?" Dani looked scared for a minute then decided that she could trust Dan, nodded again. "Um would you mind telling me how you got them?" She thought for a moment then said, "A failed experiment."

Soo new chapter finally up and I am starting a new story at the same time so sorry of the story doesn't get updated on a constant basis. Bye! * disappears leaving a old wire *


	11. Chapter 11

Badger Cereal

Chapter 11

I am sooo sorry I haven't posted a chapter in soooooooooooooooo long so no more promises I will post when I remember. Sorry I love the support you guys have been giving me, SUPER helpful! So quick thing I am starting to work on different stories so be expecting some new stories! And beware! I am a fan girl so I come with the whole package… so my stories will be about MANY different things and genres so you have been warned. Now on with the show or voilà!

Dan couldn't help, but almost go faster then the speed limit on his way to school. He just had so many questions having a party in his head. A failed experiment, what? Why did Dani have so many wounds? Why was she so afraid? What were Vlad and him going to do with her? He practically flew in CoCo when he was trying to find her. She turned around and saw Dan panting and holding out a hand as if to stop her from going any where. She smiled and waited for him to speak. Dan stood up properly and cleared his head. He said, "Hey CoCo, can I talk to you after school it's really important." She nodded and grabbed his hand and ran with him into the classroom just as the last bell rang.

Dan impatiently waited for CoCo to come out of the school doors. He could be really impatient when it came to his curiosity. CoCo walked out and Dan waved her over. He said, "Let's go to my house for dinner and I can ask you there." She said ok and Dan drove to his house and CoCo looked in awe at how big his "house" was! It wasn't a house to was almost a castle! She looked at with eyebrow raised. Dan gave a small smile and parked the bike. He and CoCo walked inside and Dan asked to maid, "Is my Dad home?" The maid said, "No sir, he is at a town meeting. He should be back after nine." Dan thanked the maid and asked for dinner for two. She nodded and walked off. He turned to CoCo saying, "We can eat I just need to stop by my study real quick and drop of my laptop." She said, "You have your own study?! I mean I have a BIG room for doing school and such, but your own study?!" He gave a small laugh and put his stuff away and walked in to the dinning hall with CoCo. As the both sat down CoCo asked, "So what do you wanna ask?" Dan leaned in a bit and asked, "You can keep whatever I say a secret right?" "Of course! I'm you friend right?" Dan asked, "Do you believe in ghost?" CoCo looked hesitantly at Dan, but said, "Yes... I do. Why?" "Well-" The maid walked in with the food and put it on the table in front of them. She bowed and walked out. Dan said, "Sorry, as I was saying, I'm a… ghost." CoCo looked at him questioningly, but said nothing. Dan felt like he had done something like this before, but continued, "I know you probably don't believe me so watch." He got up and turned into his ghost form and hovered above the table. CoCo looked in amazement, but did not look scared. Dan then proceeded to a faze through the table to his seat and became human again. He looked at CoCo, who was looking at him with a blank expression. Dan ask, "So...?" CoCo said, "Well that's a surprise." "You're not scared of me?" "Why should I be? I'm a ghost too!" "What?!" CoCo jumped up and turned into a beautiful, long blue haired, skin as white was snow, ghost, wearing a ripped and worn black dress. Dan looked in awe and said quietly, "Whoa." CoCo blushed ever so slightly, but it could still be seen on her white skin.

She said, "The reason I'm a ghost is because my great great six times, great grandma was a scientist and she experimented with ghosts and got ghost DNA in her blood and so my family line has been filled with ghost hunters and scientists obsessed with ghosts.

My parents were not that into ghost anything or so I thought. They actually almost had a breakthrough, by opening another dimension and trying to bring ghost through, but something went wrong and the lab exploded and a girl who was walking down the street died. My parents stopped after that and used they're 'talents' to make electronics, but they don't know I'm a ghost. You're the only one I've told. Are you going to tell anyone?" Dan said, "Of course not!"

They both sat in silence, looking at each other. After a while, Coco said, "So… why did you tell me?" Dan answered, "Well you know that girl that died in your story?" Coco nodded. "Well about a week ago a small girl collapsed on my doorstep and my dad, who, by the way, is also a ghost, and I have been taking care of her the whole time, but the thing is she's also a ghost. That's why we couldn't take her to a normal hospital. Well I think it's the same girl in your story!" Coco looked surprised and asked, "Can I see her?" "Of course!" Dan got up and lead Coco out of the room.

Soooo what do you think!? I felt that this chapter was rushed, but whatever. PLEASE comment! I am open to ideas because I'm hitting a block so come on with the comments!


	12. Chapter 12

Badger Cereal chapter 12

Hello! How did you like the last chapter? I hope you liked it I didn't but oh well. Ok next chapter! And please leave a review!

Sam and Tucker walked in to the cafeteria and got they're food just as Dash started to fight with Dan afterwards Sam ran up to Dan and told him about Danny. For some reason, she felt an attachment to Dan, but brushed it off. Later that week, her and Tucker walked to Nasty Burger and had dinner together Sam started to talk about Dan Masters. She said, "Hey, what do you think about Dan?" Tucker said, "I think he's a cool dude." He chuckled, "He can handle Dash well." Sam smiled, "He does seem like a good guy." Tucker nodded, "Yeah I wouldn't mind being friends with him." "Hey, I was thinking, he reminds me of Danny, don't you think?" Tucker thought about it for a moment then nodded, "I guess that's why I don't mind him even though he's, I guess, one of the cool kids." Sam said, "What do you think about Coco? I didn't really notice her till she became friends with Dan. Do you think they're dating?" She asked that last part with the tiniest bit of worry. Tucker raised a brow, but answered, "Yeah, I think she's cool, but I don't think they're dating, but is they were I wouldn't be surprised."

Just as he said that, the objects of they're conversation walked in and got some food. They watched as they talked for a bit, but then Dan said something and Coco nodded and they both got up quickly and left. Tucker said, "I wonder what happened?" "Yeah..."

They walked back to they're houses in silence for a while. Then Sam and Tucker started to talk about the days when Danny was still there. They stopped at Sam's house, then Tucker went home and they both just laid on they're beds thinking sadly.

Jazz was feed up. She was feed up with her parents. They were going mad. They were now obsessed with ghost ten times more then before, so much that they almost forgot about her. They never ate together, they worked at all hours of the day and night, they couldn't hold a proper conversation, it was out of control. She needed some time off. She called up Sam. She said, "Hey Sam? Can I talk to you tomorrow? I have something really important to ask." "Sure me you at the library?" "Ok."

The next day Jazz waited for Sam at the library by looking at the medical section. Sam came right over, knowing she would be there. She grabbed her hand and sat down. She asked, "So what do want to ask me?" Jazz hesitated then said, "My parents… I can't be in the house any more. They've… they've gone too far. So I was wondering if I could stay with you for a little bit till I find a place to live." Sam looked surprised, but answered, "Of course! I have tons of guest bedrooms in my mansion, so just get your stuff and come tonight, I'll have a room ready." Jazz jumped up and hugged Sam, "Thanks! I really needed this." Then Jazz left to go get her stuff.

Sam wondered what was happening to the Fentons recently. She decided to go to they're house. Sam walked up the front steps just to hear a crash inside, Sam waited and listened. "I'm going mom! I need to go!" "Where are you going?!" "A friends house I'll be fine!" "Jazzy pants, stay here! You don't need to leave!" "Yes I do! You guys don't even pay attention to me any more. You're more focused on ghost then your own daughter!" "Don't make us force you to stay!" "Dad no I'm leaving." "You leave us no choice!" Sam decided to walk in right then. She saw Jazz's back and Mr. and Mrs. Fenton pointing with some ghost rope and knock out gas approaching Jazz. They stopped when they saw Sam and said, "Hello Sam, what are you doing here?" "Well… Jazz is tutoring me and I came to pick her up so we could go to the library." They nodded and said to Jazz, "Bye sweetie, come home quick!" Sam saw Jazz shudder and quickly grab her bag and almost ran out the door. Sam said goodbye and closed the door. She walked up to Jazz, "You can stay as long as you want." Jazz nodded in thanks and walked quietly to Sam's house.

Alright how'd I do? Did I make Dan's parents too crazy or what? Review please, I'm open to writing ideas! *poof* she leaves leaving only a newspaper.


	13. Chapter 13

He guys! I know, I know... haven't posted in such a long time but been busy and school just started so you should know that I'm going through great pains to write this so i hope your happy with this new chapter!

Dan and CoCo went down a long hall and stopped by a small door. He opened it slowly and looked in. Dani was sleeping soundly on the bed. CoCo approached the bed and sat on the edge, she looked at the sleeping girl. Dan walked around to the edge of the bed and gently shook her. She looked up and yawned. Dan asked, "Do you want some food? It's dinner time." She nodded and was going to lay back down, but she saw CoCo and almost screamed. Dan grabbed her hand and and whispered, " It's ok, shes a friend of mine. Her name is CoCo. She 's a ghost too!" Dani calmed down and said quietly, " Oh, you're a ghost too?" Coco was about to reply when there was a loud sound outside and explosion. Dan ran to the window and gasped. Outside a black ghost had burst out of the ground was making his way to the window. Dan turned around and ordered, "I'm going outside, stay here and watch Dani." He phased though the wall and flew to the ghost. He asked," Who are you and why are you trying to attack the house?!" The ghost smiled, "How are you Danny? Miss me? I've come to see the new meal you are storing in your house." "What? Who are you taking about? I don't know you and my name is not Danny, but close I'm Dan." The ghost hissed, "You know who I am, I'm Nocturne the gho-" Nocturne stop as Dan doubled over and cried out. Light burst from his eyes and he shook. Suddenly he stopped and shot huge blast of gray ectoplasm at Nocturne and it hit the ghost with such force he fell 10 feet and made cracks in the pavement. Electricity made Nocturne's limp body twitch. Dan started to fall as well but Coco flew out and grabbed him and brought him inside. Dani ran/limped up to Dan. Coco laid Dan on Dani's bed. She called the maid and told her to call .

Coco and Dani fussed over Dan until Vlad came running into the room. He picked up his head and felt his pulse and his temperature. He thought for a second, then paled. He asked, " What happened?!" Coco pointed to the window. Vlad ran to the window and saw a banged up ghost with burn marks all over. He turned around and asked what Coco was doing here. Coco whispered, "Dan invited me over and asked for help with Dani's history. I know he is a ghost and so is Dani, because of my parents, long story and so am I." Vlad looked suspiciously at her and Dani nodded. She grabbed Coco's hand. Vlad looked surprised, but didn't say anything. He picked up Dan and motioned for them to follow. Dani looked around the house as she had never been outside of her room before. They made their way down the long hallway and stopped by the last door. He opened it and got into the elevator, Coco and Dani followed.

I know this is short but you wanted a new chapter and REALLY BUSY so all i can do for now! and I'm still open to ideas!1! please comment? i need ideas!


	14. Chapter 14

**Heeeeyyyy... so I started a new story about Undertale called When The ringing Stops and I just want you guys to know that I didn't forget about his story and I'm not stopping I just need break to get a new wind so I will still update and I wont leave you hanging! So check out my other story if you are a Undertale/swap/fell fan. Ok so I know I felt you on a cliff so because I'm am the Queen of Trash I'm going to town not to Vlad's lab. I need help.. On with the show!**

Sam walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. "Hey it's time for dinner! We're having spaghetti!" "I'm coming, Sam!" She waited about 5 minites and the door slammed open and Jazz came running out. Sam stopped her to wipe ink off her face, "You're working on another thesis uh?" Jazz laughed, " Something like that." They walked down stairs and ate by themselves. "Mmmm... This is really good! Is there anything special in it?" "Um.. well I put too much garlic powder in it, so I thought you would hate it." "There is no thing as too much garlic!" They laughed and became quite again. Jazzed asked, "Umm... so have you seen my brother at your school at all anyone new come that might know something about him?" Sam looked at a very sad Jazz, "No I'm sorry, I haven't seen him, but someone new has come that seems a lot like Danny." "Who?" "A guy named Dan, we're... acquaintances at school. He is one of the cool kids who doesn't like hanging out with the cool kids and is rather nice." "do you think I can come to your school at some point and meet him?" "Sure, but you'd have to come as a speaker or something." " Ok I'll think of something." They ate the rest of their food in silence.

Jazz had managed to book a lecher time in one of Dan's classes. Now she was getting really excited. She made her way down the hall and walked into the class room. She scanned to room, but no one,looked like Danny. She found Dan, but he looked very bored, like he knew she was going to take about something he didn't car about. She talked and after they were done, she started to walk towards Dan, Dan caught sight of something in the door window and ran out saying a hasty goodbye. Jazz sighed. No luck, although she did want to meet this boy...Dan.

Jazz walked out of the school when the bell rang and saw Dan and a very pale girl ride hop on a bike and ride towards the edge of town. Why were they going out of town. Now Jazz could not stop herself from calling a cab and telling the driver to drive in the same direction. She ended up at the door of a very large mansion. She looked around and saw to bike propped up by the huge garage. She was about to go knock when she heard yelling and an explosion coming from the back. She walked up to a big fence separating the back and the front. She tried to climb it, to no avail. She as about to call a cab when she hear a car pull up. She poked her head around the corner and saw a man in a very expensive black suite with gray hair. Oh he was the man running for mayor. She watched him go into the house and she waited a few minutes and then heard yelling, but could not make it out. She looked and gasped! A ghost flying down into the back and back again. She ran about a mile away from the house before calling a cab.

When she got back to Sam's she told Sam everything and they planed to go back again tomorrow, to find out what was going on here.

 **How was it? Good, bad, so-so? Tell me! Reviews! Pls?**

 **I am the Empress of Horrible People, leaving you guys on a cliff like this but you got to have some drama! Bye! * Turned into a ghost with headphones of and flies away ***


End file.
